


Taken?

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, a little harry potter, slight markbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things that Choi Youngjae absolutely adores:<br/>1. The Harry Potter series (too bad the library's sole copy of <i> Deathly Hallows </i> has been on loan for almost a month now and Youngjae's armour against spoilers is quickly dwindling.)<br/>2. Park Jinyoung (but too bad he's taken too, or so Youngjae thinks.) </p><p>[2Young Fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken?

**Author's Note:**

> 2young is such a sweet OTP and they give me such fluffy feels. This was originally supposed to be a pure fluff fest with minimal plot but idek what happened XP Hope y'all enjoy nonetheless.

“Sorry Youngjae, you’re out of luck.” Mark said apologetically as he looked at the screen in front of him that contained the library database.

Youngjae sighed as he slumped on the counter “Seriously, that person still hasn’t returned the copy of _Deathly Hallows_? It’s been almost a month.” He added with a frown.

Mark nodded, matching Youngjae’s frown “I know. Either they are a really slow reader or just an ass. Either way, whoever he or she is, is going to have a hell of a book fine to pay.” He said grumpily. Mark was one of those people who believed in perfect punctuality, maybe that’s why he was such a good librarian, Youngjae mused.

“I can barely afford cereal; I can’t afford to get a copy. I don’t know how much longer I can hold out against spoilers, hyung.” Youngjae whined looking up at Mark with imploring eyes.

“I can’t help you, I don’t have any copies, why don’t you just find a copy online, you can probably find one for free.” Mark suggested.

Youngjae shuddered “I don’t like reading books online. It’s unnatural and unacceptable.”

“You know.” Mark mused “It’s really funny to hear that sentence from a gay guy.” He said, ignoring Youngjae’s following scowl.

Both men jumped, as the sound of a bell rung indicating a new person in the library. (Youngjae often asked Mark why in the world they had a bell in a place that was supposed to be silent. Mark would usually just shrug and call it ‘just one of those things’.)

Youngjae turned and felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught sight of the person who had just entered, Park Jinyoung aka Youngjae’s crush ever since he had joined college as a freshman.

It had been a year since his crush had started and despite the lack of interaction between him and Jinyoung (they could be called acquaintances at the most), his crush hadn’t died down in the slightest. To be fair that wasn’t really his fault, it was all Jinyoung’s fault. It seemed that every time Youngjae saw the elder he became more and more beautiful. His hair was always perfectly styled and his porcelain skin coupled with his chubby cheeks that Youngjae had to resist not to pull every time he saw them, not to mention his sweet smile and even sweeter personality made Youngjae fall harder and harder with each encounter.

“Hey guys.” Jinyoung greeted. “I’m just here to return some of Jaebum’s books.” He said to Mark passing the elder a stack of books.

Youngjae inwardly scowled. _Im Jaebum_ , the reason he hadn’t made a move on Jinyoung yet. Well, that and Youngjae’s crippling shyness and social awkwardness but he preferred to blame Jaebum. Every time he saw the two of them, he felt pangs of jealousy. They were the epitome of what one would call ‘relationship goals’, even though both men constantly denied their relationship, it was clear to everyone, including Youngjae that the two were definitely together. Jinyoung was pretty much the only person on campus that Jaebum talked to (excluding Jackson obviously, but that was only because it was impossible not to talk to Jackson.)

There was a time when Youngjae had hated Jaebum, solely because of his relationship with Jinyoung. But that had quickly changed. When he had transferred into the music department, he was one of the least experienced amongst the people there. Either everyone there as older than him or had started music at an extremely young age. In that situation, when Youngjae had felt scared and lonely Jaebum had taken the younger under his wing no questions asked, not allowing anyone to bully his ‘precious dongsaeng.’ Youngjae had to admit that Jaebum was pretty much the best hyung anyone could ask for, though that didn’t really help with the whole jealousy issue. But to be fair, Youngjae wasn’t particularly jealous of Jaebum, as a person, he was just jealous of the elder’s relationship with Jinyoung.

Suddenly he was knocked out of his reverie by Jinyoung’s voice “Bye guys, I’ll see you around Mark, and Youngjae.” Jinyoung said with a wave, shooting his bright smile at Youngjae.

As Jinyoung left Youngjae allowed himself to lean on to the counter, gazing at the elder’s  retreating form while sighing as Mark watched on with a serene smile.

******

Jinyoung smiled as he spotted Jaebum lying upside down on his bed as he entered their shared room.

However, his smile quickly morphed into a scowl as he noticed the copy of _Deathly Hallows_ on Jaebum’s desk, bookmark still in the first page.

“You still haven’t read it?” he asked, directing his scowl towards Jaebum.

Jaebum sighed “Jinyoung, I’ve told you a hundred times, I don’t have time. Just return the damn book, it’s been a month, you’re the one who’s going have to pay the fine because it’s loaned under your name. Plus, I don’t really want to read it, anyway.”

Jinyoung’s scowl deepened “Do you know how hard it is to get this book, it’s almost always borrowed by someone or the other, you should be grateful that I’m such a good friend. And what do you mean you don’t want to read it? No human should have a childhood with _Harry Potter.”_

Jaebum raised an eyebrow skeptically “Jinyoung I’m 22, I think my childhood was over a long time ago.”

Jinyoung shook his head resolutely “No way. You are reading the last book. Anyway, you started the series and you reached this far.”

“Only because you forced me to.” Jaebum pointed out.

Jinyoung chose to ignore Jaebum’s comment and continued “If you just read this book also you can say with pride that you have read the _Harry Potter_ series.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes “I think you’re confused about what pride is.” He said, dodging the pillow Jinyoung threw at him in response.

“Anyway” Jaebum  said, in an attempt to change the subject “You looked happy when you came in. Anything interesting happen at the library?” he asked.

Jinyoung shrugged “I saw Youngjae there.” He remarked. “The poor boy couldn’t take his eyes off me” he added with a smirk.

Jaebum rolled his eyes “You say that like you don’t always stare at him whenever you see him.”

“I do not always stare at him.” Jinyoug said in mock-offense. “Do I think he’s cute? Yes. Do I think his smile can light up a room? Also yes. But..”

Jinyoung was cut off by Jaebum “Save your cheesiness for Youngjae.” The elder said. “Speaking of which, why haven’t you made a move on him yet?” he asked accusingly.

Jinyoung shrugged “I don’t know. Usually I’m not the one making a move. Youngjae isn’t really my usual type. He’s more..” Jinyoung trailed off.

Jaebum growled “Don’t worry, I know your usual type. Asshole guys who break your heart and leave me to pick up the pieces.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes “Like you have anything better to do anyway.” He retorted. “But that’s exactly what I mean.” He said. “I’m afraid that if I go out with him and it doesn’t work out I’ll have to break his heart.” He said.

“Just because he’s sweet doesn’t mean he’s not strong. He’s a strong kid.” Jaebum said with a fond smile.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, even though he was also smiling “You sound like his parent.” He remarked.

“Why do you want me to make a move anyway?” Jinyoung asked “I thought he was your ‘precious dongsaeng’ that no one on this planet is good enough for.” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jaebum shrugged “I’ll make an exception for my best friend.” He said simply.

“Aww, thank you.” Jinyoung said in a saccharine tone, simpering while batting his eyelashes.

Jaebum rolled his eyes and went back to his book while Jinyoung sat on his bed contemplating Jaebum’s words.

******

A week had passed and Youngjae was back at the library, frowning as Mark once again informed him that the sole copy of _Deathly Hallows_ had not been returned.

“If I knew who this person was, I would maul them.” Youngjae said grumpily.

“You know I can find that out for you, right?” Mark remarked as he moved the mouse across the screen.

Youngjae looked up, eyes sparkling “You can?” he asked hopefully. “Wait how come you never mentioned that before?” he asked accusatorily.

Mark raised an eyebrow “Youngjae, you get nervous when you talk to a barista when you want to order coffee. Excuse me, if I thought that you wouldn’t be interested in going and confronting a stranger about a book.” Mark said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Youngjae looked at Mark sharply “This is not just any book, it’s _Deathly Hallows._ ” He said voice completely serious. “I wasn’t joking about the mauling.”

“Okay hold on, let me check” Mark said, moving his fingers nimbly across the keyboard. A smirk played across his face as he glanced at the screen.

He looked at Youngjae “I think you’d be very interested to know that the person who has borrowed the library’s sole copy of _Deathly Hallows_ is **Park Jinyoung**.” Mark said, smirk widening as he observed the way Youngjae’s face blanched.

******

Youngjae took a deep breath, wiping the clamminess of his palm on his jeans as he waited for Jinyoung to exit the classroom. He knew Jaebum and Jinyoung shared most classes and he knew Jaebum’s schedule pretty well, so he was hoping for the best.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted Jinyoung exit, followed by a wave of nervousness but nonetheless he made his way to the elder.

“Jinyoung-hyung!” he called out.

Jinyoung turned around, surprised to see Youngjae in front of him. The younger man looked extremely nervous and was wringing his palms and staring at the ground.

 _‘Are you going to confess?’_ Jinyoung wanted to ask, instead settling for a “What’s up Youngjae?”

Youngjae looked up, as if startled to hear Jinyoung speak even though he was the one who had approached the elder.

‘ _Deathly Hallows!’_ the younger suddenly burst out.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow; that was certainly unexpected. He gestured for Youngjae to go on.

“The library’s sole copy of _Deathly Hallows._ ” Youngjae explained “You’ve had it for almost a month now, and I have been dying to read the book for ages. If I could just borrow it for a week, I’d give it back to you after that.” He said.

Jinyoung looked at the other silently, even though in his head he was dancing around with squeals of _‘My crush likes Harry Potter, we’re definitely meant to be.’_

Youngjae obviously took Jinyoung’s silence as a bad sign because he kept rambling. “I’m sorry for bothering you hyung but I’ve never read the book and I really want to read it. I get it if you need time to finish it, I mean I know you’re really busy but I really want to..”

Suddenly he stopped as he noticed Jinyoung had moved closer to him, there was barely a hair breadth of space between them. Youngjae could feel Jinyoung’s breath mingling with his.

Before he could ask the elder about it, Jinyoung’s voice broke the silence. “You’re too cute.” The elder whispered before melding his lips with Youngjae’s.

Now Jinyoung wasn’t expecting much, after all he was surprised by his own actions. The most he was hoping for a pleased and extremely embarrassed Youngjae, after all his crush was kissing him. (Jinyoung tried not to focus too much on the fact that he was kissing his crush and that Youngjae’s lips were impossibly soft.) What he didn’t expect however was to be pushed away. He started as Youngjae pushed him away and looked up to face a glaring Youngjae.

The younger’s eyes were half-brimming with tears, though his voice was completely angry “I didn’t expect this from you hyung.” He seethed.

“What?” Jinyoung asked, completely confused.

“I might have a crush on you, well I’ve had a crush on you for a while now but that doesn’t mean I’d ever betray Jaebum-hyung.” Youngjae exclaimed before running from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung’s eyes lit up as he put two and two together. So, Youngjae thought he and Jaebum were dating. Jinyoung wondered whether he should chase after the younger but decided against; he looked pretty pissed after all.

On the bright side he had gotten the chance to catch a glimpse of Youngjae’s fiery side and Jinyoung would be lying if he said it didn’t intrigue him.

Maybe Choi Youngjae wasn’t that soft after all.

******

Once he had reached a safe distance away from Jinyoung, Youngjae slowed down. He leaned against a wall and sighed. Of course, he should have known that somebody who was so beautiful outside couldn’t possibly be as beautiful as Youngjae had perceived on the inside as well.

He had really though that Jinyoung was the one. He was the only one of Youngjae’s crushes that could make his palms feel clammy and heart beat faster just by being there in his vicinity. But in the end, he was nothing more than a cheating jerk. What was worse was that Youngjae enjoyed the kiss. The feeling of Jinyoung’s lips against his had felt o right, he had never wanted to leave but then the image of Jaebum had entered his mind, his hyung who had always looked out for him even though he had no obligations towards Youngjae. And then almost instantly, Youngjae had felt filthy.

He knew what it felt like to be cheated on. He still remembered the day vividly, he had been walking his dog Coco in the park when he had seen his boyfriend on a bench making out with another guy. Youngjae knew what it felt like to have the one person you were supposed to be able to trust with all your heart, betray you. And no matter how much he yearned for Jinyoung, he couldn’t do that to Jaebum.

He took another deep breath, trying to calm himself down and quickly pulled out his phone He needed a second opinion and fast. He typed out a text to ark

**Youngjae: Hey hyung, are you free now? Can I come over?**

He breathed a sigh of relief as an affirmative reply came almost instantly (followed by an ‘Are you okay?’) Mark would know how to handle this. That was part of the reason Youngjae admired his hyung so much. No matter what the situation, the elder always was always calm and had an ability to think clearly.

Mark opened the door almost instantly when Youngjae knocked at his door, quickly ushering the younger in. Thankfully, the older man lived alone which made his place the best for any emotional releases and rants.

“So what’s up?” Mark asked, seating himself next to Youngjae, wraaping his arms around Youngjae. “You look shaken.” He added.

“Jinyoung kissed me.” Youngjae said simply, absent-mindedly pressing his fingers against his lips remembering how wonderful Jinyoung’s lips had felt slotted against his. Youngjae shook his head.

Mark’s eyes widened “What did you do?” he asked, voice brimming with curiosity.

“I pushed him off, yelled at him and ran away.” Youngjae said burying his head in his hands, trying to forget the memory.

Mark’s face immediately fell. He raised an eyebrow “Your crush kisses you and you push him away, something there doesn’t add up.” He mused.

Youngjae looked at Mark incredulously “Hyung, Jinyoung-hyung may be my crush but you know how I feel about cheating and people who cheat”

Mark raised an eyebrow “And who exactly is Jinyoung dating?” he asked dryly.

Youngjae sighed “Jaebum-hyung. When Jinyoung-hyung kissed me, all I could think of was how he was betraying Jaebum-hyung and you know what an amazing person Jaebum-hyung I, definitely not someone who deserves their boyfriend to be cheating them.” He confessed dejectedly. “Not that anyone deserves to be cheat on.” He added after a beat.

Mark took Youngjae’s face in his hands and turned the younger to face him. “Youngjae-ah.” He said slowly “Jinyoung and Jaebum are not dating”

“Yes they are.” Youngjae protested.

“Did either one of you tell them that?” Mark asked.

Youngjae shook his head. “But how do you know that they’re not dating?”  he shot back.

Youngjae gaped as Mark suddenly looked away, blushing, that was certainly new for the elder. “Hyuung?” Youngjae asked carefully, tilting his face to look Mark in the eye.

“Jaebum and I are going out.” Mark confessed.

“What?” Youngjae exclaimed pulling away from Mark “For how long? Since when? Who all know about it?” he asked question after question.

Mark sighed and rubbed his temples slowly before answering “Not too long, about a month I guess. We went on a date after Jackson’s Christmas party. No one knows, except Jinyoung, so shush.” Mark explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Youngjae asked accusingly.

“We’re trying our best to keep it a secret.” Mark replied.

“But Jinyoung-hyung knows.” Youngjae whined.  “Do you not trust me, your best friend?” Youngjae asked, slightly pouting.

“Of course I do.” Mark said quickly, feeling guilty. “I kept it from you in the beginning because I didn’t want you to be disappointed if we didn’t work it out.” He explained.

“But you and Jaebum-hyung are working out now?” Youngjae asked waggling his eyebrows teasingly (even though Mark’s blush at jut the mention of Jaebum’s name was reply enough.)

Mark nodded slowly, looking shyer than Youngjae had ever seen him. But then his face morphed back into his serious expression. “That means Jinyoung wasn’t cheating on anyone. I think you have to go talk to him.” He said.

Youngjae nodded, palms feeling clammy (though this time it was less because of Jinyoung and more because of his sheer nervousness.)

******

The next day, Youngjae stood outside a classroom waiting for Jinyoung to exit, feeling a sense of déjà vu from yesterday.

When Jinyoung saw the younger, he made his way towards him. “Hey” he offered.

Youngjae looked up, startled “Hey.” He said. Before he could open his mouth to continue, Jinyoung spoke.

 “But I have to admit I was really impressed.” Jinyoung remarked. “Your crush kissed you, and you pushed him away because you thought I was cheating on someone.”

“Wait you knew about my crush?” Youngjae asked incredulously.

Jinyoung nodded “You weren’t exactly subtle plus I believe your exact words were ‘ _I might have a crush on you, well I’ve had a crush on you for a while now but that doesn’t mean I’d ever betray Jaebum-hyung.’”_ He recounted, his Cheshire-cat grin widening when he saw the way Youngjae was blushing.

“I’m sorry I accused of cheating hyung. I mean, I’m not completely sorry because you know better safe than sorry but I was really mean to you, so I’m sorry. But I guess, I did it because I always thought that you were beautiful both in and out and I was pretty upset especially because of Jaebum-hyung. I mean Jaebum-hyung is really really nice but I guess you know that because you are his best friend after all. But he was, I mean he is a really good hyung to me..”

Suddenly Youngjae’s rambling was cut off by Jinyoung’s lips against his. This time he returned Jinyoung’s kiss, almost chasing the other’s lips instinctively when the elder pulled away.

“You’re not allowed to compliment other guys in front of me.” Jinyoung said darkly, smirking when Youngjae meekly nodded his head.

 _‘He really is too cute.’_ Jinyoung mused as he took in the image of a flushed Youngjae. He wasn’t Jinyoung’s usual type but maybe he could get used to bright beams and brilliant blushes. (As long as they came with the right person.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
